Forum:Twisted valid for Tsunamis?
I've gotten a couple people trading Twisted Tsunamis, I know this is a SMG prefix, but can it spawn with a Tsunami? TheKingBoar 20:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The prefix can't. While the Twisted barrel can spawn on SMG's on an infrequent basis, there are a couple things to note. If it happens on an elemental weapon like a Tsunami, the spiral bullet effect is cancelled out by the elemental accessory. Second, the Twisted prefix is very low on the priority scale, so it is always overidder by another prefix when it should appear. The fact that it does appear on your SMG means it was constructed in WillowTree, and could not actually appear in-game. In short, it is modded, I'm guessing 299 dmg because that is the most common modded Tsunami, though I have seen 248 and 270 before. Skeve613 21:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, 270, so I thought it was more reasonable, but was still suspicious about it. Thanks for clearing that up though. TheKingBoar 21:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I have seen Cobalt Tsunamis with 248 and 270 damage which seem to be legitimate (but I haven't checked the prefix with the parts yet), so it is reasonable amount, but not legitimate if the prefix is Twisted. Maybe somebody with better knowledge of titles can elucidate better beyond me simply telling you its modded. Skeve613 09:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Twisted is a modder's prefix, nothing more; in fact, it has extremely low prefix priority and is never generated. The unique material is a custom Maliwan_3 and demands a tier 3 prefix, i.e. Cobalt. Only a x3 or x4 elemental prefix can override a tier 3 material prefix; however, the Tsunami's accessory lets Cobalt spawn - I'm guessing because legendary mat overrides legendary acc. This same logic applies to a few other weapons such as the (Pearl) Aries. The converse sometimes applies in the cases of the (Combustion) Hellfire and the (Vitriolic/Pestilent) Plague, who have common Maliwan_3s but a persistent x3/x4 accessory. --Nagamarky 09:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying Nagamarky. I seem to have mixed up the spiral barrel with the Twisted prefix, because the barrel never actually generates a prefix reflected in the name. Maybe I shouldn't be trying too edit late at night... Skeve613 09:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the detailed explanation Nagamarky, I was wondering how the parts order would be, that was why I was suspicious. TheKingBoar 19:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Nagamarky is correct on this. I have talked to a few modders and people to try and clear this up and they gave me the same explaination. Thank you very much Nagamarky for explaining this to other people and I hope that people finally will stop trying to clarify Twisted Tsunamis for legits guns after they read this. GT: IncubusKid721 14:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I think essentially anything with this prefix can automatically be written off as modded/constructed and unable to appear legitimately because Twisted is such low priority. Skeve613 15:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC)